God Isn't So Merciful
by Denrinko
Summary: Stumbling across something horrifying, Izaya takes it upon himself to punish some of his humans the most merciless and brutal way. [Warnings inside!]
1. God Isn't so Merciful - Part One

**This is a dark fic, includes images of rape (including that of a child.)**

* * *

 **Even Izaya Orihara has things he can't forgive, he isn't that merciful. Punishment should be given when due.**

* * *

Orihara Izaya wanted to vomit. He'd accidentally come across such a horrid sight he was frozen solid. His stomach dropped and his mouth started to dry up.

They had their backs to him, those three men. The muffled cries and begging of the young girl reached his ears echoing in his brain, the sight burned into his retinas. From her uniform she was only in grade school, these men looked about to be Izaya's age, what they were doing to her was...

One was holding her down with a smirk...

One was forcing his length into her small mouth...

One was...one was forcing his...his... into her poor body...

Breaking about of his horrified stupor he grabbed his knife, keeping in his palm.

"What the hell are you going?" He hissed coldly drawing the attention of the three men who turned with wide eyes, knowing too well they were caught in their disgusting act.

The men pulled their disgusting lengths out of the child's tiny body who whimpered and cried. Izaya's eyes were full of rage as he flicked his knife open and attacked. A clean slice diagonal across the closest exposed man's face happened before all three could move.

He gave a strangled scream and clutched as his face that was gushing blood.

"Whoa! What the hell man!?" The short brown haired man who had been holding her down, exclaimed taking out his own knife but it was too late as Izaya stabbed him in his left eye, he reeled back screaming.

The third and final one, a thug looking guy with low hanging pants lunged at him but once again Izaya was to fast, he also found himself with a cut down his face from his forehead to his chin.

All three fell to the ground but Izaya wasn't done with them yet. He took out his phone taking a picture of each of their faces and sending them to the man he knew would help him without fail.

Izaya asked Shiki to find the men and take them to the 'funhouse' and the alley they were in, and that of course the man would be rewarded greatly.

He pressed send to the yakuza executive he was unprofessionally close to, Shiki would find them no worries. Izaya grinned at them before letting it drop and hurrying to the grade school girl.

"Hey, hey! Are you awake?" Izaya exclaimed worried as her eyes were no longer open. He could see the bruises covering her small body and the blood pooling between her legs.

Her eyes cracked open revealing a clear green colour. Izaya smiled relieved,

"Thank god. I'm going to ring an ambulance now okay?" He told her dialing the number of his phone, he glanced behind him to see the men were indeed already leaving.

The girl in his arms started sobbing uncontrollably and Izaya knew it was more important to look after her right now, Shiki would find the men.

After calling an ambulance and giving a fake name to the operator he stayed with the tormented girl who had been whispering "thank you" repeatedly.

"When the ambulance comes, I will have to leave okay? I'll get on trouble for hurting those men."

"Okay, I won't tell. You saved me, thank you Mister." She murmured through her tears. The sirens were approaching rapidly so Izaya bid the girl goodbye before jumping up a nearby fire escape to run to the roof and watch as the medics rushed to the girl's aid. Once he saw she was safe he took off along the roof tops.

He rang Shiki who picked up on the third ring.

"Don't go to that alleyway, I had to call an ambulance." He told the man who sighed,

"Orihara-san, what's going on?" Shiki asked confused,

"These guys did something horrid, I want to punish them." Izaya said bluntly.

"I see. Well lucky for you, it seems as I'd my men have found them."

"Amazing as always "

"Of course. I expect my reward though Izaya." Shiki commented,

"Of course." Izaya purred, "I'll give you the very best."

"Heh, you better." And with that the conversation ended and Izaya made his way to the 'funhouse.'

Shiki's men at the door let him in and Izaya walled down the stairs with a grim expression. He opened the door to reveal the 'funhouse' which was more or less a torture room, the entire room was made up of white tiles that were bleached too many times. The smell of cleaner hung in the air along with the faint smell of blood.

When you first walked in you found yourself in a sort of viewing area which housed a couch and other small things, it was separated by bulletproof glass to the main area. Shiki sat on the couch, sipping what looked to be brandy and ice.

Izaya walked up to him and smiled, "I really appreciate this Shiki-san." He beamed walking until he was right in front of the yakuza. Shiki looked up at him with some sort of twisted amusement,

"It's not for free Orihara-san." He said grabbing the informant's slim waist and pulling him down on top of him. Izaya smirked wrapping his arms around Shiki's shoulders.

"Of course." He purred putting his fingers under the man's chin and making him look at him. Izaya leaned forward capturing Shiki's mouth in a kiss, they didn't break eye contact as their tongues twisted together sensually and their bodies pressed against one another. Izaya pulled back, a spring of saliva connected their mouths and both of their eyes twinkled in amusement and lust.

Izaya gave a short chuckle before turning in Shiki's lap. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear including Shiki's men who were standing around.

"I found these three raping a grade schooler. By her uniform I would say she goes to the same school as the big boss' daughter." He said coldly, Shiki's men instantly stiffened and glared at the three men who were tied up on the floor of the funhouse.

"The same school as the young lady?" A new voice entered the scene and both Izaya and Shiki looked to the door to see no other that Akabayashi Mizuki walking towards them. "Who?" He asked staring coldly at Izaya.

"The grade schooler I found these three sexually assaulting." He said his arms still around Shiki's neck. Akabayashi's gaze hardened as he looked towards the three men on the floor. "I personally believe anyone who sexually touches children should die." Izaya commented glaring at the three men who couldn't actually hear them.

Akabayashi looked at him, "Is there a personal reason for that Orihara?" He asked and Izaya narrowed his red eyes.

"If you must know, my sisters were often targeted by perverts until they learnt martial arts." He said his voice slightly strained, Akabayashi hummed.

"Well, I'm not against it. What were you planning to do with them?" Akabayashi came over to the couch sitting next to Shiki.

"Well, I don't plan on letting them leave here alive if that's what your asking." Izaya smirked, he turned to Shiki who raised an eyebrow. "Though I don't mind if Shiki-san's men want to play with them beforehand~."

Shiki looked over at his men who looked disgusted by the three men in the funhouse. "I think they would like that." He chuckled before turning to them. "Go, do what you wish but keep them alive." He ordered and they nodded a group of them entering the room.

"So Orihara, do I get an award for letting this happen?" Akabayashi gave the informant a sly grin and Izaya smirked.

"Oh~ I don't know you'll have to ask Shiki-san." He purred nuzzling into the yakuza's chest more. Shiki turned to Akabayashi, looking him up and down with a smirk.

"As long as you keep in mind that he is mine, no matter what you say or do and it's only a one time pass, touch him any other time and there will be trouble." He said amused and Izaya watched happily as the two yakuza discussed him. His eyes wandered over to the funhouse to see Shiki's men had already stripped the three men and were holding them down.

"Ne, ne. Turn on the sound, I want to hear them scream." He looked up at Shiki who smirked and pressed the button for the loud speakers.

The strangled screams of the men echoed throughout the room as Shiki's goons forcefully entered their pathetic bodies. They screamed and begged for mercy and Izaya could heard the men say things like:

"Did you stop for that little girl?" And "This only a part of her pain" along with the usual degrading insults.

Shiki ,with a growing headache turned off the speakers after a while and Izaya smiled up at him. The screams of their first sexual assault was the one he wanted to hear, he didn't care for the others. One by one Shiki's men mercilessly abused every hole the three men had until they were nothing but limp mounds covered in lewd fluids and blood.

The underlings had beat the men but nothing to endanger their lives, even the internal bleeding of their anuses wouldn't kill them just yet. Satisfied with their work Shiki's men left the funhouse, each earning an approving nod from Shiki as they exited.

Now it was Izaya's turn.


	2. God Isn't so Merciful - Part two

**This is a dark fic that contains gore, torture and mention of rape.**

 **I like merciless Izaya, he's so ruthless and cruel.**

 ***Unedited for the time being**

* * *

 **Izaya happily delivers his own personal punishment to the scum of the earth.**

* * *

Izaya hummed happily as he hopped up from Shiki's lap. He removed his famed fur-lined jacket and looked down at his clothes mournfully.

"I liked these jeans too." He pouted knowing they would probably have to be burnt after this. Shiki chuckled,

"We didn't have time to get a spare change of clothes kitten." He teased and Izaya sighed before entering the funhouse. Multiple weapons were packed into a box near the entrance and Izaya stared at it in interest.

He smirked sadistically as he picked up a metal baseball bat. He warmed up by swinging it a few times and rolling his shoulders.

"This should do it." He mused approaching the three barely conscious men. He looked them over, Shiki's men had really done a number on them, they were covered in lewd bodily fluids and blood.

"Naw~ you're not sleeping already are you?" Izaya asked in a sing-song tone and man with the diagonal cut across his face opened his one good eye.

"Y-you...!" He hissed glaring at the informant who smirked back,

"Yes me~. Say, do you regret your actions yet?"

"I don't see why you care so much, you didn't even know the kid!" The disgusting man hissed and Izaya looked at him, his pupils themselves seemed to turn into slits as he spoke.

"Oh~ so you admit she was a child." Izaya said coldly and the man swallowed nervously, "Wouldn't any sane person think child rapists deserve death?" Izaya said a sick smile in his face. "It's only normal, even for someone like me." He said twisting the bat in his hand.

The man, Izaya realised was quite normal looking with short brown hair and black eyes, he shivered unable to deny Izaya's logic. Izaya grinned and raised his bat bringing it down on the man's stomach.

A nice crunch of his ribs cracking echoed throughout the room and Izaya realised something. "Oh! I don't even know your names!" He said cheerfully, he basically skipped over to where all three of their clothes had been thrown in a pile.

He dug through them until he came across three wallets, he found all three of their IDs and read their names aloud.

"Yaginuma Kosaku." He said looking over the ID of the man with diagonal cut, "Age 22, such a shame, you're so young too!" Izaya said walking around the three men who were to unable to move.

"Oh, even better Kamoto Taro is just 19!" He said looking down at the shortest man who he had stabbed in the eye. Izaya looked him up and down, his chestnut brown hair was shoulder length and his same coloured eyes made him fairly okay looking.

"And lastly, Naito Minoru who is a gracious 24 years old." Izaya said stopping at the last man who glared up at him with his one good blue eye, the cut down his face had been very deep and Izaya wondered if he hit bone.

"Well, I hope no one cared about you too much because all you three won't be leaving here alive." Izaya said cheerfully. All three started struggling which amused all those watching.

Izaya threw away their IDs and gripped the baseball bat with both hands again. Izaya's skipped around them wondering if he should pick them off one at a time or take it in turns torturing them.

He shrugged and brought the bat down with all his might on Minoru's knee, a sickening crack echoed throughout the room as his kneecap shattered under the force. His strangled scream blessed Izaya's ears.

"Wow! What a set of lungs, that must have been fun for the underlings." Izaya grinned making the older man looked at him in horror.

"You sick fuck! You're enjoying this!" Taro cried and Izaya shrugged,

"Sicker than people who would rape a grade schooler?" He asked narrowing his red eyes. Taro shut up. "Though I will admit work had been hectic lately and this is a good way to let off some steam."

"You're fucked up." Kosaku hissed and Izaya smirked.

"Still not as twisted as you~!" He sang before being down the bat on Taro's hand, once again the sound of bones shattering filled the room bouncing off the tiles.

Izaya let out a sigh as he went one by one bring the bat down on various body parts, shattering and breaking bones.

 **Snap!**

 **Crack!**

 **Skurk!**

Izaya stepped back to admire his handy work, Taro had a broken hand, leg and hip. Minrou had broken ribs, arm and knee and finally Kosaka also had broken ribs, a leg and possibly his spine, the man had rolled over to protect his hips but only made things worse.

Izaya sighed and threw aside the bat which was now bent and buckled, he walked over to the weapons box and dug through it. Izaya pouted, he wished they had brought the torture box instead, that had much better toys in it.

Izaya grinned as he found a sledgehammer at the bottom of the box. He pulled it out with some difficulty but found he could lift and swing it well enough. A chilling smile spread across his face as he realised what he wanted to do with it.

He carried it over to the three men who were groaning in pain, Minrou had started to cough up blood and Izaya guessed one of his ribs had punctured his lung. He would probably die soon so Izaya decided to kill him first.

"Well Minrou~ seeming you're near the end, I will start with you." Izaya said cheerfully kicking the mans legs apart. His one blue eye loomed at him in horror as Izaya raised the hammer.

"No! ...Please...!" The man gasped but Izaya ignored him bring the heavy hammer down on his limp manhood. There was a wet crunching sound as the organ was crushed and Minrou let out a bloodcurdling scream that basically made the walls shake. Izaya watched emotionlessly as the man's eyes rolled back in head and he passed out from the pain.

Izaya lifted the hammer which was covered in blood and flesh with a sigh. He stared at the crushed genitals of Minrou before lifting the hammer again, this time with a face like hard steel he brought it down on the man's head. There was a loud crack as his skull broke open and blood went flying spattering on Izaya's jeans and hands.

The two other men screamed and sobbed at the death of their friend and Izaya looked at them amused. "Don't worry, you won't be apart for long." He reassured them but that only made them scream more.

Izaya removed the hammer from what was once Minrou's face, now it was just a mess of brain matter, blood, shattered skull and torn flesh. "Fuew!" Izaya let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's next~?" He sang looking to the two remaining males who looked at him terrified, Taro was even crying at this state in time, shaking uncontrollably and Izaya watched as the youngest of them peed himself, a steady puddle joining in with the blood from his sexual assault. The smell assaulted Izaya's nose and made him narrow his eyes.

"You're next then." He simply said, he dragged the hammer across the tiles rather than picking the heavy weapon up. They were laid out so Minrou was on the left, Kosaku was in the middle and Taro was on the right, their was enough room to walk between them so they couldn't touch each other.

The short walk gave Taro enough time to break down into a sobbing fit of begging. "Oh please god...I didn't mean too!...Please!...forgive me!" He sobbed and Izaya grinned,

"Sorry kid, I'm not that merciful." Izaya said raising the hammer and bringing it down on the teen's hands. The hands that had held the poor child down while his friends raped her. Taro screamed as his hands were destroyed becoming nothing but a sludge of flesh and bone, blood pooled from the wound mingling in with the array of bodily fluids covering the 19 year old.

Izaya decided to spare Taro of the whole genitals crushing, giving him the benefit of the doubt that he had not actually raped the grade schooler but that meant nothing in the end because Izaya was still going to kill him.

After Izaya had crushed both of the teens hands into nothing but a mangled mess he lifted the hammer wondering where he should hit to kill the teen. Finally he settled for the chest.

Izaya lifted the heavy hammer and brought it down on Taro's chest just over his heart. Blood spattered over all over, hitting the nearby wall and over Izaya who grimaced in disgust.

The hit had broken through the man's rips, shattering them and making them embed themselves in the surrounding flesh and organs, the hit had been powerful that it had actually crushed the man's heart.

Blood gushed from what was once the man's heart and his eyes rolled back in his head and he died painfully. Izaya sighed lifting the hammer out of the man's destroyed chest. His arms were growing tired from swinging the heavy hammer to he set it aside for now.

Stretching his arms out above his head he slowly wandered over to the box once again. He pouted at the sheer amount of metal pipes that took up most of the space, all this stuff was just meant to be used to beat the shit out of people not torture them. Once again Izaya found himself wishing for the torture box.

He took out some of the pipes to have better look when the door opened, Izaya looked up.

"What are you looking for?" Shiki asked not actually entering the bloodied area in fear he would mark his white suit.

Izaya pouted up at him. "I wanted something large to cut with." He said digging further into the box and grinning when he found what he needed. A machete had been hiding under everything at the bottom.

"Say this is going to get messy so can you ask someone to go buy some clothes and stuff, I can't leave here like this." Izaya commented testing the sharpness of the blade with his finger. "Just take some cash from my wallet, you know where it is." He said standing up and Shiki nodded.

"A change of clothes and...I guess baby wipes will work until we can get you to a shower." He older man mused, he nodded to Izaya before closing the door, the informant could see Shiki go to his jacket for the money.

"Okay then! Last but not least!" Izaya said walking up to Kosaku, "The sickest of all, you get the worse treatment." The informant grinned kicking apart the man's blood covered legs. "

I would really rather not look at your disgusting dick but I kind of have to for this." Izaya said his tone light hearted which made Kosaku shudder, the man was already shaking, he was terrified and for good reason too.

Izaya raised the machete in his hand to swung it down cutting down the tip of the man's penis, Kosaku screamed in agony as blood gushed from the wound. "Ah, disgusting." Izaya grimaced before lifting the machete away and circling around the body.

His red eyes focused on Kosaku's hand, more importantly his fingers. With a stoic expression Izaya raised the blade again and swung effectively chopping off four fingers. Once again Kosaku's screams filled the room and tears streamed down his face.

Izaya smirked in satisfaction before circling around the man's body once again. Izaya, by this stage was spattered in blood, it soaked and blended in to his dark clothing. He disliked the sticky feeling and found himself craving a hot shower or bath.

Izaya brought down the machete on Kosaku's arm, cutting deep into the flesh and cutting half way through the bone. Izaya pulled it back only to bring it down once again in the same spot.

Izaya grimaced as blood spattered on his face, gushing from the severed basilic vein, Kosaku's eyes rolled to the back off his head and Izaya knew he had to work fast if he wanted the man to remain conscious.

Once again Izaya brought the knife down between the man's legs, cutting his manhood clean from his body. Kosaku screams, his eyes bludging from their sockets in horror but Izaya didn't hesitate and brought the machete down cutting off each of the man's testicles one after another.

Kosaku made a choking sound as his body was over come with pain, his brain begun to short circuit as it was unable to process what was happening to his body. Izaya sighed as he realised play time was basically over.

He raised the machete again and slices into Kosaku's stomach, it cut through flesh and internal organs nicely, making them spill from his body. Kosaku's scream shook the room as his body gave out and started convulsing into fits. His stomach acid spilled onto his other or sensitive organs making the pain even worse.

Izaya stood over the man and with two hands plunged the machete into his now open stomach, the blade went right through to the other side and Izaya could hear the tiny crack of one of the tiles beneath the man breaking.

Out of breathing Izaya pulled back, leaving the machete in the man's stomach, he looked over the three men and their disfigured bodies and smiled. It was exactly what they deserved.

Izaya rolled his shoulders and spun on his heel to face Shiki who was watching him emotionlessly, Izaya smiled and gave him the thumbs up to signal he was done.

One of Shiki's men came in holding two plastic bags, one from a clothing shop and the other from the convenience store. They handed both to him with stoic faces, through the open door Izaya could hear Shiki order someone to call the clean up crew.

Izaya pulled his blood soaked black shirt over his head ignoring the many eyes on him. The blood was a lot more noticeable on his pale skin. He dug around for the baby wipes to get rid of some of mess.

As he reached for the waistband of his jeans, Shiki ordered his men to look away as he cleaned and changed the remainder of his body. Izaya smirked, it was so nice to have Shiki as his lover.

Once he was clean as he could be using baby wipes and dressed in the new clothes, Izaya wiped the blood from his leather shoes and exited the funhouse area and walked towards Shiki who looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Brutal as always." He praised and Izaya beamed, Shiki stood up grabbing the informant's parka for him. "I will drive you home."

"Oh~ wanting your reward already Shiki-san?" Izaya teased and the man grimaced,

"I'll wait. Seeing you destroy those men's dicks didn't really put me in the mood." Shiki chuckled and Izaya smirked leaning close to the yakuza's ear so only he would be able to hear.

"You know I destroy yours in a completely different way though." He purred and Shiki chuckled placing his arm around the informant's waist. Shiki looked at Akabayashi over his shoulder,

"I'll contact you on when you can collect your reward." He told the red headed man who grinned.

"I will look forward to it. Good evening Shiki-no-dana, Informant-chan."

Izaya smirked as he was lead from the scene by his lover, he glanced at the three dead men in the funhouse and smiled.

Punishment is to be given when due and those men deserved every minute of it.


End file.
